


Loo

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loo

It started as a joke, but when Ron took that picture of Draco using the loo he didn't expect this. It was after a double potions class. When Collin used the potion on the photo Ron totally expected the image of Draco to run and hide off the side, but it didn't. In fact it began doing more and more illicit things the longer he stared. He had to find out if Draco was really like that. That's how he ended up in the small cubicle in the dungeon with Draco plastered to the wall, his lips devouring the blonde's in a wanton kiss.


End file.
